The End
by Kate2231
Summary: “If it helps any, we never meant for your village to be destroyed. I didn’t know that the boy could be provoked so easily.”Her eyes wandered from Naruto to the man that had just spoken.-The creation from my boredom-


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!**

**The End**

She could hear him calling her again but she refused to go. She could hear the way he threatened her if she didn't come at that very instant. She could see the blood red deepening within his eyes more and more as the seconds ticked by. Her blonde friend lay unconscious on the ground and her home town lay in ruin as the flames that surrounded her continued to burn brighter. She shut her dark olive green eyes and cried out in pain as she felt a blade pierce her left side.

She looked down at her side where her hand automatically reacted to grab and saw the blood running down her hip. She had seen too much blood today and yet it was not over. Although night was falling and the moon was out, the day was far from over. She fell down to her knees and looked up at the cloudless sky at the crimson full moon. It was known as the strawberry moon and happened only once every four years. For her, it may be the last time she saw it and it didn't register in her mind to care about that fact. The moon looked absolutely sinister as it shown in its peachy red.

Bodies of her friends lay not too far away. The wide sapphire eyes of her best friend staring at her in emptiness would've caused her to shiver and break down crying only hours ago but she had already become used to it. The previous tears had dried up leaving streaks on her cheeks. She had used a small portion of her chakra and healed the newly made wound on her side.

"Sakura, get up and come with me."

Her emerald eyes met the crimson once more and although she wished to look away, she couldn't. She had been caught in his Sharingan. She could feel her body unwillingly move towards him but why should she care? She no longer believed that she was alive; she felt dead.

"Are you sure that we need her Sasuke-kun?! She doesn't seem too smart to me…I think she'll die immediately when she attempts that barrier!"

"Karin, Sakura is the only one that can break the barrier. We need her."

She stepped over the body of Sai as if he wasn't even there. She was only a few feet away from her ex-teammate now and he felt the need to close the distance himself. He had placed his hand on her cheek and caressed her with his cold touch. He leaned in and whispered in her ear: "You're, mine now Sakura. The dobe can no longer protect you."

Her olive eyes descended upon Naruto's crumpled form. The nine-tailed fox had managed to save him but it also caused him to wipe out almost the entire village. Only a few buildings remained barely in tact and you could hear the whimpers of the very few who survived the first attack in the distance who would soon die anyway of their injuries.

She knew that it wasn't his fault but that didn't matter, she had seen enough. She could remember the way that he ripped out Lady Tsunade's throat and then obliterated poor Shizune in the next second. After Naruto woke up to discover what he had done, there would be no Naruto.

"If it helps any, we never meant for your village to be destroyed. I didn't know that the boy could be provoked so easily."

Her eyes wandered from Naruto to the man that had just spoken. He had white hair and shark like teeth. She didn't like the man at all.

"What do you want from me Uchiha?"

She meant for her voice to be stronger but it came out tiredly and made her look much older than 21 in the eyes of said boy. Her eyes never returned to look at him but instead she refocused them on something in the distance. The Uchiha didn't like that at all but knew that she was too far gone and to push this any further would be too much for the pinkette in one day.

"You are going to break down the barrier that my answers are behind. It seems that it takes perfect chakra control and your immense strength."

"Fine."

***

Three days later and she stood before a cave with a giant boulder in front of it. It reminded her of the old Akatsuki hide out but she assumed that maybe he was going after Itachi again. Maybe Itachi was what he was constantly going on about when he spoke about getting answers. None of his problems mattered to her anymore.

"Just remove the boulder and you can be on your way."

She didn't bother to reply. She gathered chakra to her fist and with one swift punch the wall had crumpled. Unfortunately for her, she couldn't move. A trap was set up beyond the barrier so that there would be a price to pay once you entered. Poisonous needles hit her as she was frozen on the spot. Moments later she was on the ground.

"Sakura…"

She felt arms pick her up and lean her against the base of a tree. She managed to open her beautiful jade orbs and stare into the onyx ones that were right in front of her. They looked almost apologetic but then again, she never could trust him. His handsome features were too deadly. So, she took one last gaze at that handsome face before she fell into nothingness but just before she met the end, she heard the last words that would ever be spoken to her.

"…thank you."


End file.
